


When Tony met Tony

by Lokomotiv



Series: Tony & Tony Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up in another man’s bed, and he can’t recall the guy’s name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tony met Tony

**Author's Note:**

> About the timeline/setting/premise for this story: I pretty much don’t acknowledge anything canon in the MCU after the Avengers (2012), so the Avengers are forever living as a big happy family in the Avengers Tower. Further, I only recently started watching NCIS, so I don’t know much of anything that happens after early season 2. This also means that although the two Tonys are probably about the same age if you’d line up the actual timelines of the film and series, in this story Tony DiNozzo is about eight to ten years younger than Tony Stark.
> 
> Tony Stark POV.

Tony woke up with a start. He was in an unfamiliar bed, and he was naked. A shower was running somewhere. Oh. No news there, then. Ever since Pepper had decided they were better off as friends, this happened on occasion. He tried to remember the name of guy he went home with - always guys, now, women just couldn’t compete with Pepper - but draw a blank. The shower turned off. Tony got up and started to collect his clothes. Usually he tried to avoid the awkward morning after by sneaking out in the middle of the night, but sometimes he was just too tired to bother, or too comfortable, or too lonely-

Tony shook his head and cut off that line of thought. He sat down on the bed to pull on his socks. Thinking back to the night before, he came up with the memory of a face. Gorgeous smile, beautiful eyes. Brown hair, a shade or two lighter than his own. And the _body_ \- whoa! The guy worked out, no doubt about it. And he’d been good in bed, too. They had been good _together_ , Tony realized as the sounds from outside the room told him that whoever had been in the bathroom was now moving to somewhere else in the apartment. He’d had a great time, not only with the fucking, although that had been awesome, but he’d had _fun_. The teasing, the banter, the laughter - even during sex. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed during sex before last night.

He looked up at a soft knock on the bedroom door. The guy was standing in the doorway, that gorgeous smile on his face and an equally gorgeous cup of coffee in his outstretched hand.

“Morning,” the guy said. “Coffee?"

Shrugging on his jacket and tucking his tie into his pocket, Tony walked across the room towards the guy. He again searched his memory for a name, but no - nothing. That either meant they’d never gotten around to introducing themselves, or he’d been much more drunk than he would have guessed.

“Thanks,” he said as he took the offered cup.

He took one huge gulp, almost draining the cup, then sighed contentedly as the caffeine started to wake him up properly. He looked up as he heard a soft chuckling. The guy was leaning against the doorframe now, looking at him with a smile in his eyes.

“You really like your coffee, don’t you? You a LEO?"

Okay, random, but whatever.

“Gemini."

They guy laughed again. Tony frowned. He didn’t mind being made the butt of a joke, but he really didn't like not _understanding_ the joke. He was just about to say something cutting when the guy smiled apologetically.

“Sorry. I meant law enforcement officer. They are the only other people I know that drink coffee like that. I take it you’re not one, though. My sign is cancer."

Well, okay then. Tony shrugged, gulped down the rest of the coffee, and made for the kitchen. The guy followed him.

“Okay, look, this is a little awkward,” he said "but I don’t remember your name. I’m sorry."

Tony smirked as he poured himself a second cup of coffee.

“Tony,” he said.

Turning to lean against the counter, he took another sip as he waited for the other guy to introduce himself. But he didn’t, he just frowned a little. Tony raised an eyebrow, prompting the guy to say something. Which he did.

“Okay, fine. We’ve established that you’re more of a gentleman than I am. Now, how about you tell me your name?”

Wait, what?

“Uh, I don’t think anyone in their right mind would ever consider me a gentleman, so there’s clearly been some sort of misunderstanding. As for my name, I just told you: I’m Tony. Now I believe the polite thing would be to tell me _your_ name in return."

“Oh. _Oh_ , sorry! I thought you were showing off, that you were rubbing it in my face that you remembered my name when I didn’t remember yours."

_Oh_ , indeed.

“I don’t think we actually got around to names yesterday. I think we both would have remembered. You know, considering."

“Yeah. Sorry, I mean, I’m Tony, eh, too."

“Yes, I figured."

The guy - Tony, too - walked over to the counter where he had apparently left his own cup of coffee, and took a swig. They stood in silence for a few moments, side by side, leaning on the counter. Then Tony the second snickered. Tony grinned behind his cup and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. That broke some sort of dam, and suddenly they were both howling with laughter.

They ended up in bed again. After, Tony lay on his side, head propped on one hand while using the other to lightly stroke the back of the other Tony. The skin was smooth, for the most part, the muscles firm under his fingers. He liked this guy. Too bad they had chosen each other for the night because they were both so obviously one-night-stand material.

“I wonder what else we have in common, Tony number two,” he murmured.

“Hey!"

Just as he’d expected, that prompted the other Tony to lift his head. He smiled at the mock pout, adorable in combination with the tousled hair and flushed face. Before he had time to think, he leaned forward and kissed the protruding lower lip. Then his mind caught up with him and he froze. The other Tony had stiffened too, but now slowly opened up, responding to the kiss. Tony finally relaxed too. He closed his eyes and decided to just enjoy it while it lasted.

Later, as Tony had showered, and dressed (again), and had a third and a fourth and a fifth cup of coffee, much to the younger Tony’s amusement and growing horror, there was really no way he could delay leaving much longer. He was already so incredibly late it wasn’t even funny, and he knew that as soon as he dared look at his phone, he’d see numerous missed called and texts. Pepper would kill him. Again. But this time, it would have been worth it.

“It was nice meeting you, Tony Two."

“I told you, I said ’too’, as in _also_. Tee-oh-oh."

“And I told you, that’s not what I heard. And besides, you can’t spell speech with normal letters, that’s not how it works. Don’t you know anything about phonetics?"

“Uh, no?"

“Good. Neither do I, but now I can tell you whatever I like about it, and because I sound like I know what I’m talking about you’re going to believe me. Except now I've ruined it by telling you that’s what I was going to do. But isn’t it funny how that _always_ works?"

“Heh, yeah. I do that too. All the time."

“Another thing we have in common, then."

“Do you… I mean..."

Tony studied the younger man. He was clearly uncomfortable now. Whatever he wanted to say, it wasn’t something he was used to talking about. Tony could hazard a guess as to what the other Tony wanted to say, and he could sympathize. It was eerie, how much of himself he recognized in the man standing before him. Also useful. He raised a hand, slowly, and placed it against the younger Tony’s cheek. He kept it there, just silently waiting, until the other man had calmed down. Then he waited some more, until hazel eyes met his. Then he spoke, keeping his voice soft.

“What is it?"

“Would you be interested in finding out if there are more?"

Tony sighed and let his hand drop. The younger man immediately back-pedalled.

“Yeah, no, I figured-“

“I would."

“You would?"

“I would. I like you, Tony."

“But? There’s a but coming, right?"

“There is. I’m not… good at relationships. I work all the time, I forget anniversaries, hell I forget _dates_. Both in the sense of 'what’s today’s' and when I’m supposed to be on one with somebody. I look good at first sight, I’m good for a night of fun, but anything more than that…"

Tony just shook his head. He studied the younger man, and oh, now he felt bad - the guy looked miserable. But he had known what they were doing last night, with the flirting and the teasing and the sex. They had been on the same page. Tony was absolutely sure of it. He took a step closer.

“You _know_ this, I know you do. You recognize guys like us, just like I do, and those are the ones you bring home. You’re not looking for anything long-term, and that’s why you brought me home with you, because you knew I wasn’t looking either. I’m right, aren’t I?"

“Yeah,” the younger man sighed. “You’re right.” Then, looking straight into Tony’s eyes again he said “But I had fun, and you did too. And-“

He looked down again.

“And what?"

The younger Tony closed the distance between them even more. He put both hands on Tony’s chest, and there was such casual intimacy in that gesture that Tony almost lost his breath. He raised his hands, didn’t bother to check if they were shaking - it didn’t matter - and wrapped them around the other Tony’s waist.

“I really _like_ you, Tony,” the younger man said.

It was such an earnest statement that Tony didn’t really know what to do with it. He felt naked, exposed, even though it had been the other Tony who’d actually uttered the words. He pulled the younger man even closer, and felt arms wrap around him in response. Tony had never really cared for hugging, but this embrace was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. It was intimate, but with not even a hint of sex. He felt… safe. Cared for. Strong. He couldn’t recall the last time he felt so strong and so vulnerable at the same time.

“I really like you too, Tony too,” he murmured into the other man’s hair, and felt more than heard the other man’s quiet laughter.

They stood in silence for a beat or two.

“So, we’re doing this, right?” the younger Tony finally asked.

“Yeah. We are."

“It’s never going to last, is it?"

“Nope. Not a chance."

Tony the second leaned back so that they could see each others' faces, and smiled his brilliant, _gorgeous_ smile.

“So we’ll just enjoy it while it lasts, yeah?"

Tony laughed, delighted.

“Oh, I _like_ the way you think."


End file.
